


21 Moments of WWE

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Food Fight, Forced Mpreg, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome, divorced, served papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Twenty-one personal moments between the WWE superstars and they're significant others.





	

Title: 21 Moments of WWE

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Nash/Sabin/Shelley, Candiasi, Johnson/Swagger/Miz, Cena/Ziggler Brock/Tyson, HHH/Kofi, Jericho/Evan, E&C, Axel/Ryback/Cesaro, Sheamus/Zack Ryder, Del Rio/Rey Mysterio/Ricardo, Underpunk, Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel, Hardycest, HBK/Morrison, Ambrolleigns Big E/BNB, Heath Slater/Ezekiel Jackson, Sami Zayn/Kevin Owens, Braun Strowman/Byron Saxton, and Sin Cara III/Kalisto.

Characters: Kevin Nash, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Ted DiBiase Jr, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Dwayne Johnson, Jack Swagger, Miz, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Brock Lesnar, Tyson Kidd, HHH, Kofi Kingston, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne, Edge, Christian, Curtis Axel, Ryback, Cesaro, Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio, Ricardo Rodriguez, Undertaker, CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Big E Langston, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Braun Strowman, Byron Saxton, Sin Cara III, Kalisto, and Michelle McCool.

Summary: Twenty personal moments between the WWE superstars and they're significant others.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews fans, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

[1: Served]

"Michelle McCool?"

Michelle nodded at the man in the business suit. The man smiled as he reached into his briefcase pulling out an thick fold of papers, "You've been served."

"Wait! What?" Michelle McCool screamed as she rushed out to catch the man by his arm. Yanking him back Michelle shoved the papers at his chest roughly "This is a mistake." Michelle hissed.

"Your husband is one, Mark Callaway?"

"Yes."

"Then I have the right person. He's filing for divorce because you two have been separated for the past three years. Now he wants to be single before he plan on marrying his current partner." The man reported smugly.

"What partner?"

"Me, Phil Brooks."

* * *

[2: Exhausted]

"How's Eli?"

"Sleep and snorting just like you." Wade Langston whispered as he climbed into the bed beside his husband. Big E chuckled as he opened his arms holding Wade as he dropped into them.

"Exhausted pretty boy?"

"Very. How can she have so much energy at seven months. Eliza has you appetite and enters times ten with some of Kofi's energy. I won't be surprised she's up in ten minutes." Wade complained as he sighed in comfort. Leaning down farther into E's arms as he relaxed.

* * *

[3: Plain]

"It's too plain."

Matt Hardy backed away from the freshly painted sea blue wall towards his husband Jeff Hardy. Jeff sighed as he glanced at the blue paint bucket, it was a pretty blue but still an average blue.

"The room is too plain for Jamie & Nicholas. Our sons aren't plain." Jeff said.

Matt glanced at the room yet again before Jeff, both of the, nodding together as the idea came, "Rainbow."

"Mother fucking Rainbow."

* * *

[4: Stop]

"No, Randy. Cody stop, please." Ted cried out as Randy blew on his over sensitive skin a she went back to nibbling and sucking it. Cody smiled leeching as he let his breath ghost over Ted's cloth groin before going in to nib and nip at it.

"Come-e on. We have dinne-er with my parents in ten!" Ted cried.

* * *

[5: Food]

"What the hell is this?"

Dwayne Johnson, Jack Swagger and Miz all froze in mid throw as Vince McMahon stood in the doorway of catering. The three men were covered in spaghetti, pizza, BBQ sauce and many other food. Vince McMahon sighed as he ran an hand over his face at the mess.

"Clean this shit up." was all Vince said as exited.

"The Rock doesn't clean."

* * *

[6: Tears]

"We were able to stop the bleeding, fix his broken fingers but the head trauma is different. His brain was shook and it seems that nothing is extremely damaged however that's just from the picture. We have to wait until he wakes up to see if he has anymore damage. I suggest-"

Alex Riley toned the rest of the conversation out as he stared into the window. Justin Gabriel looked so small as he laid stretched out on the hospital bed. The tubes shoved down his throats and nose make him look so vulnerable. He should have never quit and left Justin alone.

* * *

[7: Christmas]

"OMG. OMG."

"What are you doing Harrison?" Luca asked as he sat up. Harrison Copeland glanced towards his older brother rushing into his bed joining him. "I saw them."

"Who?"

"Santa was kissing daddy. What if papa finds out? What's gonna happen?" Harrison whispered. Luca rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut to his eight year old brother. His parents would kill him if he told Harrison, Santa wasn't real and the Santa he saw was actually papa.

"I don't know but you better sleep. Remember he knows when we're awake."

* * *

[8: Skip]

"Come on baby boy. I promise I'll be fun."

John Morrison glanced around the hallway as he listened to his boyfriend, Shawn Michaels. Shawn Michaels the most popular senior in they're whole school who happened to be dating him, little ole freshmen Johnny Morrison.

"He's not coming Shawnie. We both know Mr. Goody two shoes isn't going to risk his perfect attendance record for us."

John rolled his eyes at Sherri, the girl still disliked him. She believed he was the cause to her and Shawn relationship ending but Shawn claimed it was over long before John came into the picture. Now she made it her personal mission to remind Shawn how John wasn't his type.

"Shut up Sherri. Come on baby boy."

"Its okay if the baby-"

"I'm in. Let's skip." John hissed cutting Sherri off as he cuddled in his boyfriend's body. Shawn Michaels nodded at his baby, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

[9: Thick]

"I mean seriously Zack Ryder has put on some weight."

"I heard his costume designer had to scrap his trunks because his thighs wouldn't fit into it. He's really been letting himself go."

Zack Ryder ducked his head as he walked past Alexia Bliss and Corey Graves. Sliding into his husband's locker room Zack immediately rushed into Sheamus taking the man off guard. "Wow. Wow. Fella, what's the matter?"

"Do you think I'm fat? I mean I see that my thighs are getting bigger along-" Sheamus ended Zack's rambling with a quick kiss to the lips. "Your perfect beside you getting thick not fat."

* * *

[10: Pregnant]

"Dean?"

"What the hell are you doing baby boy?"

Dean Ambrose froze as he kitchen lights were turned on. Gulping down the part of ham sandwich still in his throat, Dean turned around to face his partners Seth and Roman. "I'm not doing anything." Dean said quickly as he stood up blocking his food from sight.

"Is that a ham sandwich with peanut butter?"

"No."

"Is that butter pecan ice cream? You don't even like pecans."

"I think I might be pregnant or I'm just really hungry."

* * *

[11: Boxers]

"Come on Hunter! Come on boy!"

Kevin Nash chuckled as he watched his boys chase after they're new boxer puppy Hunter in the backyard. "Alex! Chris! Time to eat!" Kevin yelled out into the yard smiling at his boys dramatic sighs.

"Do we have to daddy?" Alex Shelley whined as he helped Chris Sabin up after Hunter playful knockdown. "Yes beside Hunter need to eat too."

* * *

[12: Jealous]

"It's always Paul this Paul that! I'm so fucking sick and tired of hearing about Paul Heyman! Do I ever ask for too much? Huh Brock, do I? I've tried to be reasonable but how can I when all you care about it Paul! I'm tried of being second to that asshole!" Tyson Kidd hissed as he slammed the bedroom door in his partner's face.

Brock sighed as he rolled his eyes walking away, he really need to talk- "I swear if you call him I'll kill you!"

* * *

[13: Squat]

John Cena grunted as he lifted another 360 lbs before dropping them back down on the handle finishing his fifth rep. Grabbing his towel, Cena sighed as he felt the strain in his muscles. Glancing over John licked his lips as Dolph dropped down for another down to squat with the individual weights in his hands. John should be getting back to exercise but his eyes were still glued to Dolph's butt as he dropped for another squat.

* * *

[14: Divorce]

"Wait Hunter! Hunter! Stop we can work this out!"

Hunter McMahon rolled his eyes as shoved the woman out the door throwing her suitcases into the hallway behind her. Hunter blocked the door way as she tried to come back in. "You cheated on me with my assistant. I hope he can support your greedy ass because I'm firing him also today. Enjoy your life Stephanie." Hunter chuckled as he caught his ex wife shocked face as he closed the door behind him.

Picking up the phone Hunter typed in the number he knew by heart. "Hello. Hey Kofi I'm Hunter. Remember when you agreed to a date with me if I was single. Well me, I'm divorcing Stephanie so how about me and you tonight. I'll explain in the date, how about we meet at the new restaurant A Little Piece of Italy. Good. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

[15: Planned]

Sami Zayn stiffened as he stared at the four pregnancy tests laid out on the bathroom counter. All four tests showed those two big fat pink lines, he was pregnant. Swallowing down his ball in his throat, Sami opened the bathroom door to see Kevin Owens waiting.

"Well whats the verdict?" Kevin joked.

"I'm pregnant." Sami cried out as he rushed into Kevin's arms. "I don't understand. I've been on the pill for a few months now. I don't understand how this happened." Sami cried out. Kevin was glad the boy was too emotional to notice he smile on Kevin's face. He changed Sami birth control with vitamin c pills instead.

* * *

[16: Creepy]

"Is he still staring at me?" Byron Saxton whispered as he glanced towards his friend Jake. Jake Carters stretched glancing over his shoulder in class to see Braun Strowman still watching Byron. Suddenly Braun faced Jake making the other man jump before turning back like nothing happened.

"Yes. Do you want to explain to me again how the hell you made Strowman hate you." Jake hissed as he felt the anger directed towards him making him shrink involuntarily.

"I didn't do anything. He literally just stared at me for a whole day before he started hating me."

"Whatever you did you need to fix it. He's just creepy."

* * *

[17: Scarf]

"What is this place?" Evan Bourne asked as he let his boyfriend Chris lead him into an shop. The shop was like a design area with different material hanging not up all over the wall. Evan frowned when he couldn't pinpoint anything that told him what the store makes.

"This where magic is made. Alessandro!"

"Chris! Welcome, welcome. Now is this him."

"Yes, this is Evan. Evan this is Alessandro. I have a premiere in two months and I need something for Evan to wear to match."

Evan looked confused at Alessandro excited face before he lead Evan to stand in the middle of the room. Alessandro started to measure his head, waist, arms and legs before shouting out some orders in another language to people. "Color?"

"What?"

"Green. He need green, it brings out his eyes." Chris answered.

Alessandro nodded before taking a Chris out stretched credit card and disappearing. "Wait. Chris what is he making?"

Chris smiled, "Your scarf."

* * *

[18: Jokes]

"Hey Randy Knock knock."

Ezekiel Jackson chuckled at the sight before him. His boy Heath was currently bothering Randy Orton with a knock knock joke. The Viper looked like he wanted to complain but the sharp look from Teddy and a Cody silenced it. "Who's there, Heath?"

"RUK."

"RUK who?"

"Are you ok. Get it because your move is RKO and I only flipped and changed the KO." Heath explained as he laughed. Randy rolled his eyes but let a smile come on his face. Ezekiel chuckled loudly making Heath beam with pride to make his boyfriend laugh. "Good one Wendy."

* * *

[19: Plane]

"Pack a bag. You too Ricardo."

Rey Mysterio and Ricardo Rodriguez looked at each other just slightly alarmed faces. Alberto had his back towards the two men in the bed as he stood out on the balcony. Turning around Alberto took in his partners panicked and confused faces before joining them in the bed. "I want us to take a trip. We have all this free time now so let's travel."

Rey and Ricardo shared a look before staring at Alberto, "Where to?"

"Anywhere. Spain. Paris. Romania. Japan. Asia. Korea. Barcelona. Italy. Russia. Netherlands. Anywhere. Will you both come with me?"

"Yes after a nap." Ricardo said as Rey nodded before draping himself across his lovers.

* * *

[20: Split]

"You want to break up with me!"

Kalisto immediately shook his head as he grabbed his lover's hands stopping the smaller man from reacting violently as he sat them down. "I mean I think it's time we split as a tag team."

"Do you not like wrestling with me anymore? Have you found another partner?" Sin Cara rushed out but was silenced by a quick kiss from Kalisto. "No. I love wrestling with you and no I haven't found another partner. You and me are amazing together but we need to move on. I have big hopes for you, and for myself. I will always support you no matter what."

"Okay. We're not breaking up right just breaking our team?"

"Yes."

"Okay,"

* * *

[21: House]

Curtis Axel sighed as he watched the construction workers move around his half way down house. He hated watching the construction mainly because he just wanted his house to him and his husband without the interruptions. "What's wrong honey?"

"I just want them to be done." Curtis hissed as he leaned back into Cesaro's chest. "Can we just kick them out and finish the house alone?" Ryback rolled his eyes as he leaned on the counter in the newly done kitchen. "How about we test out our new master bedroom?" Ryback called out only to be sent a glare from the irritated Curtis and Cesaro rolled his eyes.


End file.
